Kagami Kirei
}} | status =Alive | birthdate =June 18th | age =14 | gender =Female | height =5'10" | weight = | blood type =AB+ | hometown = Kirigakure | homecountry =File:70px-Land of Water Symbol.svg.png Land of Water | livingcountry = Kirigakure | affiliation = Kirigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =Genin of Kirigakure | previous occupation = | team =Team 10 (Real Ninjas) | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Mother) Kusanagi (Biological Father) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = | classification =Genin | reg =KON-013 | academy =14 | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Ginyaki | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden = | unique =-Skilled Analyst | nature = Water Release Yin Release | jutsu =Clone Technique Hiding in Surface Technique Temple of Nirvana Technique Water Prison Technique | taijutsu = | weapons =Shuriken Fuma Shuriken | tools = }} is a Genin-ranked Kunoichi of Kirigakure and one of the few Genin without being born in a ninja clan. Coming from a wealthy family lineage, Kagami was expected to grow and be trained in the art of business, learning how to analyse and solve problems impacting the families economics. The girl was trained from a young age to understand the art of politics, and this exposure to problematic issues allowed her to subconsciously develop a highly analytical mind, the child being able to process incidents at a rapid speed. After her parents discovered that Kagami wished to become a Kunoichi instead of following the families business creed, they were taken aback by the suggestion. Her father was completely against such a suggestion, while Kagami's mother was more supportive, and eventually paid for her admission to the Ninja Academy of Kirigakure. Eventually, her father became somewhat supportive of his daughter's wishes, eventually wishing her luck in her Kunoichi career. Kagami is regarded as the Trap Princess (陥穽姫, Kanseihime), due to her unusual intellectual prowess. Despite being a mere genin, the girl often outperforms the minds of many grown shinobi, as can be easily seen with the traps she is able to produce at a whims notice, using a combination of shuriken, string, and her own chakra nature, the girl is more than capable. Background Before Kagami, came her parents. Two wealthy individuals with a vast fortune, both heirs to their family name. As fate would have it, these two prestigious heirs would fall in love, and being the passionate lovers they were, they were soon expecting the child. Soon, their first child, Kagami, was brought into this world. It seemed as if her birth had been one of purity and fortune, as soon after her birth, the united business of the wealthy individuals had their profits almost triple overnight, and began to gain a steadily increasing growth in their profit margin. However, unknown to the 'father' and the rest of the world, was a secret only known to Kagami's biological mother. Kagami was secretly the illegitimate child, a result of an affair between the mother and the wandering swordsman, Kusanagi Hayaki. Despite this, many, including the father which Kagami was raised with, believed Kagami to be the full-blooded heir to the combined business. As the only child to these prestigious heirs, Kagami was an immensely spoiled child. Treated with the utmost precaution, she had never experienced any form of true pain before. The only sorts of 'pain' she had felt growing up was when her parents would deny her objects or belongings which Kagami would want in her possession. To Kagami, that was 'pain', denial as a whole. An aspect which she would soon understand to be incorrect. Another aspect of being the sole heir to one of the richest and most prominent businesses in all of Kirigakure, was that Kagami was expected to grow to be a child of business. The first twelve years of her life were strictly for analytical training. As the heir to a business, her parents invested time and resources into attempting to teach their daughter the concepts of problem-solving to a highly effective degree. The parents hoped to train their daughter to have the potential to lead the business to great heights. This training effectively allowed for her to gain an intellect far superior to many grown adults, a fact which her parents revelled in. However, once she reached the age of twelve, the pampered child would soon experience true pain. Despite her spoiled personality, Kagami did have one friend; a homeless man who lived outside her gargantuan mansion. She would often visit him, and bring him food. When she had initially laid eyes upon the man, she felt pity, and would give the man food out of pity. However, as time had gone on, she began to find comradery within the homeless man, and she regarded the man as her first and only friend. One peaceful day, Kagami had been conversing with the men when a caravan pulled up by the house. From it, three or so men tumbled out, creating noisy chatter, disrupting the midday peace. They walked up to the duo, and demanded Kagami come with them for their own 'self-pleasures'. Fear ran through Kagami as the men approached her. Suddenly, the homeless man punched one of the approaching men. The homeless man told the three to back away from Kagami. The men simply sneered as they charged in at the homeless man. The men absolutely destroyed the homeless man. Breaking bone after bone, the men continued their harassment of the homeless man, while Kagami could only cry in despair as her one friend was beaten to death in front of her own eyes. Eventually, her bodyguards appeared and easily detained the attackers. As the offenders were taken away to a prison, Kagmi was by the corpse of her comrade, tears flowing from her eyes. Kagami had never felt true pain before, so the realization of the fact that her one and only friend had departed from the world of the living, the immense gravity of the situation hit her like a truck. Pain had poisoned her blood, and she was a reclusive child for the next month, truly worrying her parents. When she became less reclusive, her parents were overjoyed. However, the joyous feeling was soon replaced by shock and disbelief. Kagami told her parents that she wished to become a Kunoichi instead of staying as the heir to her business. This statement was one of complete shock to her illustrious parents. Why would their daughter wish to follow a career of such dangerous peril? Her father was completely against the idea, while her mother kept a more open mind. Eventually, after pleading and pleading, Kagami's mother eventually decided to enrol her twelve-year-old daughter into the Ninja Academy of Kirigakure. After being enrolled into the prestigious academy, Kagami was already older than most attending. However, her analytical skill proved to be an important assest, as she could quite often trick and manipulate other students into performing her bidding. This feat was not unnoticed by the teachers, and a particular female teacher took great interest in her. To her, Kagami had the potential to learn the Temple of Nirvana Technique, a technique which was A-ranked. Instead of taking this fact as a sign to not attempt learning it, Kagami took it as a challenge, and took it upon herself to learn this technique. She became less attentive in class, and would often spend class time attempting to learn the Temple of Nirvana Technique. First, Kagami had to learn how to utilize her Yin Release. Learning this was not problematic, due to her intellectual prowess, which allowed the girl to grasp the concept relatively quickly. Thus, Kagami spent the next two years attempting to learn the Temple of Nirvana technique, which she eventually did grasp. After this fact was discovered, many of her peers began to call her Kagami of the Nirvana Technique (鏡の涅槃術, Kagami no Nehan Jutsu), an epithet which she enjoyed. From there, she graduated from the academy at the ripe age of fourteen, where she was assigned a team. Her team members consisted of ???, ???, and her Jonin-ranked teacher, ???. Appearance Kagami is a cute, doll-like young girl with lengthy, silver hair, pale skin, and crimson coloured eyes. She adorns an outfit very reminiscent of a Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion, consisting of a long obsidian and crimson coloured dress. Her luxurious dress contains many over-layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves, and there is also some space for her to place her many, many shuriken within. Over her shoulders, Kagami wears a matching, also multiple layered, ruffled shawl, with a similar piece being worn on her waist over the bottom portion of her dress. Kagami wears long white stockings underneath and red shoes, reminiscent of . She completes her beautiful and expensive outfit with a multitude of ribbons for accessories, with one being tied over her flowing white hair, and a miniature top hat on the left side of her petite head. NEEDS OT BE REWORDED Personality Ever since Kagami had been a young child, she was forced to attend parties with her parents. This constant exposure to social gatherings can be what has influenced Kagami to be an extrovert, preferring to socialize with other human beings rather than remaining an introvert. The child is highly confident, and is a personality trait which allows her to be much more social and loud in combat.TBA Abilities As the Trap Princess (陥穽姫, Kanseihime), the girl's primary prowess lies within her high intellectual prowess. By using her skill in Shurikenjutsu, alongside her usage of the Wire String, the girl is able to easily entangle opponents within the trap of string. She has varying traps, all varying in difficulty. As the difficulty increases, the longer it takes for the girl to set up the trap, however, the more difficult ones are much more deadly, able to cripple others with ease. Many of her traps can be altered in design depending on the given situation. Due to this, it is highly difficult for one to analyse the traps, as the wire string utilized in her traps are much thinner, yet many times stronger. TBA Quotes Trivia *Kagami was made for Dal's Real Ninja Project. *Kagami is . Category:KONTON